Tentacion
by Uchiha-shei
Summary: Que pasaria si sasuke fuera mas pequeño que naruto? y si naruto tuviera que cuidarlo?Naruto es un chico de 19 años acaba de perder el trabajo su amigo le propone cuidar de su hermano, aceptara?yaoi sasunaru y algo de itanaru, denle una oportunidad!


Bueno este fic salio de un sueño que tuve, que luego pensando decidí que podría hacer un fic largo con la trama xD bueno espero que os guste ya me diréis si os gusta y queréis que lo continué vale? n.n

**Advertencias:**este fic es YAOI osea relación de chicoxchico y contendrá lemon, a si que si no te gusta estas a tiempo, luego no quiero quejas ¬¬...pero si por el contrario te gusta el yaoi adelante!!! y disfruta 0

**Disclaimer:**naruto y compañía no me pertenece a mi si no a kishi-sensei TT pero tengo pensamiento de comprarme a sasuke para mi cumple . ...que? no me miréis a sin que de sueños también se vive ¬¬

"hola".-diálogos

_hola.-_pensamientos

**"hola".-**conversación telefónica xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- "no te burles!!! que hablo enserio dattebayo!!"**

**- "entonces me estas diciendo que te han vuelto a echar del trabajo?"**

**- "hai... y si no encuentro un trabajo pronto, me echaran también del departamento, el dueño lleva dos semanas amenazándome con que le pague ToT"**

**- " jajaja por kami naru que facilidad tienes para perder el curro es increíble"**

**- "no se ni para que te llamo dattebayo!!! si sigues burlándote cuelgo ¬¬"**

**- "vale,vale chico tranquilo...haber yo puedo decirte de un trabajo que no te echaran..."**

**- "de verdad???? itachi eres mi ángel,dime cual seria ese trabajo?"**

**- "te invito a cenar y te cuento"**

**- "no se porque pero esto me da mala espina ¬¬..."**

**- "que pasa? solo me aseguro que cumplas tu parte del trato"**

**- "como??? de que rayos hablas?"**

**- "muy sencillo yo te ayudo y tu me haces un favorcito a cambio a sin de simple"**

**- "ya decía yo...era muy raro que el gran Uchiha itachi hiciera algo por alguien sin recibir nada a cambio" **

**- "y que esperabas? eres demasiado ingenuo zorrito, me conoces de sobra a si que no te hagas el tonto ahora, era de esperar que quisiera algo a cambio y mas tratándose de ti"**

**- "seras...eres un capullo!!! no se ni para que te llamo"**

**- "yo también te quiero kitsune, te espero a las 8 en ichiraku...ahhh y no me hagas esperar quieres? se puntual que no tengo toda la noche"**

**- "eres un..."**

tu-tu-tu-tu

- "me colgó!! el tío me colgó sera..."

Chillaba un muchacho de tez morena, rubio con unos preciosos ojos color cielo y tres graciosas marcas en cada lado de la mejilla de unos 19 años de edad.

_Bueno tampoco es para ponerse nervioso no? porque que podría darle a cambio yo a itachi...además somos amigos no?...si claro seguro que es una tontería lo que me pide dattebayo!! no hay de que preocuparse._Pensaba mientras terminaba de ducharse.

Una vez alistado y preparado para salir cogió el coche y puso rumbo a ichiraku, cuando llego pudo ver a un chico de tez pálida, con pelo largo recogido en una coleta baja de color azabache ,ojos de color carmesí y un cuerpo de infarto.Estaba en los aparcamientos de enfrente del ichiraku.Fumando tranquilamente y apoyado en la parte delantera de su flamante descapotable rojo.Era uchiha itachi de 21 años de edad, estudiante de la universidad konoha y el mas codiciado y popular.

Al llegar donde estaba el azabache este mirándolo de arriba abajo con un toque de lujuria en sus ojos carmesíes le dijo:

- "bueno ya era ora naru-chan, creí que ya no venias y que me darías plantón"

- "si no me hubieras colgado dejándome con la palabra en la boca sabrías si tenia intención de venir o no ¬¬ además tu y yo sabemos que nadie en tu vida te a dado plantón a si que no digas tonterías dattebayo"

- "también tu y yo sabemos kitsune que tu en ese sentido eres diferente a todos los demás" le contesto con una mueca que demostraba lo que le desagradaba eso,pero viendo que el rubio hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado continuo "esta bien entremos tengo reservado un privado y nos servirán cuando entremos"

- "co-como?"

- "tranquilo se de sobras que pedirías ramen a si que no te preocupes porque es lo que te pedí"

- "no lo digo por eso!!!...que es...que es eso de un privado?" pregunto nervioso

- "sabes que no me gustan que me molesten y no tengo ganas de soportar que todo el mundo ande mirándome" dijo mientras abría la puerta del restaurante para que entrara

Sabia que el azabache no lo hacia por ese motivo pero como no tenia ninguna escusa lo bastante buena para no cenar en el privado tuvo que callar y entrar.En la entrada los esperaba un camarero que al reconocer al uchiha los llevo al privado, que consistía en una especie de saloncito pequeño (pero lo suficientemente grande para caber una mesa y dos pequeños sofás de cuero negro) cerrado con una puerta corredera que los aislaba del resto de las personas.Entraron y se sentaron cada uno en un sofá diferente quedando uno enfrente del otro y la mesita en medio.Mientras esperaban a que le sirvieran la cena itachi aprovecho para explicarle en que consistía el trabajo.

- "bueno el trabajo del que te hable seria cuidar de mi ototo"

- "que dijiste?de canguro?"

- "hai mi padre por asuntos de trabajo tiene que viajar a América y mi madre lo acompañara...y tu trabajo seria quedarte con mi ototo lo que dure el viaje, no te preocupes en ese tiempo te quedarías en la mansión uchiha y sobre el dinero te aseguro que mi padre te pagara bien, que dices?"

- "bueno no se no me esperaba que fuera de hacer de canguro...pero no tengo otra cosa y necesito el dinero...esta bien jeje no sabia que tuvieras un hermano pequeño"

- "pues si lo tengo" dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el mismo sofá que el rubio que al ser pequeño quedaron demasiados pegados para gusto del kitsune "bueno ahora te toca a ti hacerme el favor no crees" dijo mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello

- "ahh no itachi ...que ha-haces para" _hay no, lo sabia.. pero tengo que controlarme el solo quiere echar un polvo y nada mas ,no pienso dejarle que me use de esa manera_...

Pero aunque pensara eso y su mente le dijera que tenia que detenerlo el cuerpo del rubio no respondía y de su boca solo salían suspiros y jadeos por las caricias del mayor.El azabache viendo que el rubio se dejaba hacer metió sus manos bajo la camisa del pequeño y empezó con una tanda de caricias que provocaba que el rubio se desasiera en suspiros.Mientras seguía acariciando el torso del menor bajo la ropa lo tumbo en el sofá y se acomodo entre sus piernas provocando que irremediablemente sus entrepiernas chocaran haciendo estremecer al rubio y dar un gemido de placer por la agradable fricción.

- "ah zorrito...eres delicioso" le susurro el azabache al oído mientras se frotaba sensualmente con el rubio pegando las dos grandes erecciones que ya se habían formado por el agradable contacto

El azabache le saco la camiseta al rubio y mientras mordía y succionaba los pezones metió su mano dentro se los pantalones del pequeño y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente desesperando a sin al rubio que empezó a mover sus caderas ansiando mas contacto

- "itachi mas one-onegai ahhh"

Pero cuando el mayor se disponía a complacer al rubio sonó el móvil asiendo que el pequeño despertara del trance que por el placer estaba metido y se separara bruscamente de el

- "esto... creo que mejor me voy" dijo mientras se arreglaba la ropa a toda prisa

- "vamos naruto, no pensaras dejarme a sin no? además me debes una" le dijo intentando acercarse de nuevo a el pero el pequeño fue mas rápido y se aparto

- "no itachi de verdad tengo que irme ya nos veremos si?"

Cuando estaba apunto de salir noto que alguien lo jalaba del brazo y antes de poder reaccionar ya estaba pegado al pecho de la otra persona que le susurraba algo al oído

- "no creas que me olvidare de esto kitsune, me debes una y me la cobrare palabra de un uchiha...seras mio" dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja " mañana mi padre te espera en la mansión uchiha a las 10 de la mañana no falles" termino diciendo separándose de repente y yéndose dejando al rubio petrificado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre la sabanas blancas se podían ver dos cuerpos entre lazados, moviéndose en una danza erótica y convirtiéndose en uno.

- "ahh ita-itachi mas...mas duro onegai"

- "como quieras...mmm te voy a reventar zorrito" contesto mientras subía el ritmo de las embestidas

- "ya no aguanto mas .. me voy..ahh" dijo el rubio mientras sentía como un velo blanco le turbaba los ojos, y cuando ya sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba y tocaba el cielo se nublo todo y se hizo la oscuridad, provocando que se sentara de golpe en la cama despertando del sueño exaltado.

- "que fue eso?...como pude soñar eso" murmuraba nervioso" parece que necesito una ducha bieeeen fría" se dijo a si mismo al ver el bulto en sus pantalones y se dirigió a la ducha

Una vez en ella abrío el grifo dejando que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo y notando como lo calmaba.Después de estar tranquilo del todo salio y se vistió con unos pantalones anchos negro y una camiseta sin mangas naranja

- "eso me pasa por baka...como diablos pude soñar eso dattebayo!!!!"decía mientras entraba en la cocina para desayunar, pero al fijarse en el reloj de la cocina quedo petrificado " O.O... las nueve y media...¡¡¡voy a llegar tarde!!!"grito mientras salia corriendo de la casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "itachi ese uzumaki del que me hablas es de fiar?"

- "si papa, no te preocupes sasuke estara en buenas manos" le contesto mientras terminaba de desayunar

- "confiare en tu criterio itachi...aunque de todas maneras tengo que irme ya, es mas como tu amigito no venga pronto perderé el avión"

- "bueno papa yo tengo que irme que llego tarde" dijo mientras se escaqueaba al ver como su padre empezaba a perder la paciencia

- "fungaku-sama, uzumaki-san acaba de llegar"

- "pues as le pasar tenten, que no tengo todo el día" gruño

- "buenas señor uchiha,lamento la tardanza" dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia

- "voy demasiado atrasado como para explicarle nada" le contesto mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo con desagrado "sasuke esta arriba...tengo entendido que itachi ya te explico a si que si me permites tengo que irme" termino de decir mientras salia de la casa dejando solo al kitsune

- "o.O... bueno dijo que sasuke? supongo que a si se llamara estaba arriba" dijo mientras subía las escaleras "disculpa la habitación del señorito sasuke" pregunto a una sirvienta que andaba por allí

- "la segunda puerta de la derecha"

Sin decir mas se dirigió a la habitación que le habían indicado _espero que sasuke no me de mucha guerra...u.u no se me da bien cuidar a los críos . espero que todo salga bien...aunque no hay problema solo es un mocoso.._pero dejo de pensar ya que se había quedado en blanco al entrar en la habitación.Allí de pie y con solo un toalla amarrada a las caderas se encontraba un chico de ojos y pelo negro, tez pálida y un bien formado cuerpo y solamente un poco mas bajito que el .

- "nadie te enseño que entrar sin llamar es de mala educación dobe" dijo el moreno mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo _tiene cara de tonto pero es muy lindo jeje creo que me lo voy a pasar bien después de todo_ estos pensamientos le hicieron curvar una sonrisa prepotente provocando que el mayor se sonrojara

- "gomen, estaba buscando a sasuke o//o"

- "si, si lose...uzumaki naruto cierto?" al ver que el otro se sorprendió continuo " mi hermano me había hablado mucho de ti es fácil reconocerte con esa cara de dobe"

- "hermano?...me estas diciendo que tu eres..."

- " si uchiha sasuke" respondió con tono burlón

- "O-O...QUEEEE????"

- "no hace falta que chilles urusatonkachi" pero al ver que el rubio se había quedado en shock continuo "que pasa? no me digas que esperabas a un niño de 5 años" dijo divertido pero al ver que el otro en vez de contestar se sonrojo soltó una carcajada "tengo 15 años dobe jeje lamento estropearte tus planes"

El mayor se sonrojo aun mas y volvió la cara diciendo un -sasuke-teme- que hizo al uchiha sonreír.Pero de repente volteo a mirarlo con un brillo maligno en los ojos que provoco que el menor arqueara una ceja desconfiado

- "va da igual 5 o 15 da lo mismo sigues siendo un mocoso" este comentario hizo enfadar al menor

- "cuando quieres te muestro lo mocoso que soy" dijo arrinconandolo contra la pared y acercándose peligrosamente a su boca

- "apártate" contesto nervioso _es que todo los uchihas son iguales?...bastante tenia con el hermano, hay dios como no se aparte me va dar algo ToT_

- "mira que tenemos aquí" dijo en tono burlón y separándose del mayor " pero si te pones nervioso con tan solo un Mocoso" espeto recalcando la ultima palabra

- "te espero abajo mientras te viste" dijo mientras salia escopetado de allí

_Rectifico lindo es poco parece un ángel...creo que me voy a divertir bastante en todo este tiempo y mas me divertiré cuando este bajo de mi gimiendo y gritando mi nombre_ pensaba con una sonrisa arrogante.

CONTINUARA!!!

**Bueno que os ha parecido? bien? mal ? fatal? ya me diréis n.n tb decirme si queréis que lo continué o no a si que dejen rr!!!**

**Ya sabéis opiniones, amenazas, tomatazos y demás en rr por favor xD**

**Nos leemos o!!!**


End file.
